


i want you by my side always

by callmeoppa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coma, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Female Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by 18 Presents, Mention of an Avengers: Endgame Spoiler, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mother-Son Relationship, sorry y'all this isn't a romantic seho fic, the tags are a mess lmao sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeoppa/pseuds/callmeoppa
Summary: Sehun, while in a coma, transports to another time where he meets someone significant in the past. He meets Junhee, a friend from college, whom he knows would play a big role in his life.He wants to tell her his secret.But he's afraid that would change everything.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this fic, please know that this is genderbent!Suho. Plus, as I mentioned on the tags, this isn't a romantic SeHo fic either.
> 
> The movie, 18 Presents, serves as the inspiration for this fic.
> 
> Also, for reference, text messages are in bold, and Sehun's text messages are usually on the right~

Sehun had to tell Junhee the truth.

He’d been posing as a student and Junhee’s friend for a couple of weeks now. 

To be honest, he isn’t sure if he’ll ever return to his timeline or stay here with Junhee. Part of him wants to stay. He wants to stay, so he could get to know his mother better. Meanwhile, he wanted to go back. He had his dad, his sister, and his friends there. Yet he wanted to cherish his days with his mother if he ever were to wake up any time now.

Much as he wanted to stay in this timeline, he didn’t want to live in a world where Chocolate Milk Tea doesn’t exist. Fuck that, that’s pathetic.

He had to get Junhee alone after class maybe. Junhee loved spending time with her friends and getting her alone would be a challenge. It had to be a few days notice too because she could set spontaneous plans with her friends. And Sehun didn’t want to lose any time he had left with her. Nor does he want her friends to know his true identity.

**Hey Junhee**

**Hmm, Sehun?**

**Listen, I…**  
**Want to talk to you**  
**About something**

  
**Are you ok?**  
**Anything wrong?**

**No, everything’s good**

  
**Ok then**  
**Where d’ya want to meet?**

**Han River would be nice**

  
**Cool, sure, meet you there.**

**Somewhere there’s not much people around**

**Oh, sure**  
**Let’s meet by the Hangang Bridge then**  
**After my class on Friday?**  
**Around 5PM**

**Sure, can’t wait**  
**Thanks!**

**See you then!**  
**You too!**

After sending his last text, he locked his phone and decided to rehearse on how to disclose his secret to Junhee.

It was a Tuesday when he messaged Junhee, and he’s been actively avoiding her. He didn’t want to spill the beans before Friday, and to be honest, he would rather stay in his makeshift apartment than deal with people.

_Hey, Junhee, you’re my mom._

_So, Junhee, uhm… I’m your son in the future._

_Hey mom_

_Listen, Junhee, this isn’t going to be easy but I’m from the future. And you’re my mom._

Nothing of those statements nor any other variant sounded good to him. At least during the time he’s rehearsing those lines in a mirror. He’s run out of things to say it properly that he even consulted the good ol’ trusty internet.

Unfortunately, trolls existed at this time, and he never received a decent answer.

He’ll probably just wing it.

//

Friday morning finally came, and Sehun kept his gaze at the ceiling of his apartment. He never imagined going back in time, seeing his mother’s younger self, and getting nervous over telling her about who he really is.

He then rustled under the covers of his bed, suddenly wanting to hide from the world. Why of all the times I had to go back here in this timeline, he muses. Why did I meet my mother?

The moment doesn’t click with him yet.

But, alas, Sehun had to make do with his promises. He didn’t want to leave Junhee alone by the Hangang Bridge and “stood her up”. He had to face this courageously even if his arms and legs felt numb.

As he paced around his apartment, trying to think of the perfect words to tell Junhee, a lightbulb popped up.

Give this cheesecake to your mom, Sehunnie. She’ll love it.

He remembered his father’s words all of a sudden. It was so vivid in his head. His father held a plate of cheesecake with a tiny strawberry dot near the crust. His father handed it to him and even ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss atop his head.

He seemed to be asking Junhee for a favor to meet him, so he decided to buy her a cheesecake from a nearby bakery before he met up with her. At least that way she could splat the cake on his face, throw it, or eat it.

Sehun kept looking at his clock in his apartment, hoping that the minutes passed by ever so slowly. Both his heart and mind was racing. He felt like he could have a heart attack anytime, while his mind was flooded with thoughts. But he didn’t want to back out any of this. He thought of it as his only opportunity, and damn it, he’ll treat it that way.

But the moment of self-assurance crumbled in a second because he realized he had yet to take a quick shower and dress up and buy a cake. In just one moment, he was overwhelmed. It was such a huge confession. He didn’t think about its repercussions. All he wanted was to say it. Tell her. Maybe it’s his key to coming back to his own time.

Once he’s done dressing up, he hears a message alert tone. He then reads his message from Junhee.

**Hey Sehunnie**

(Oh fuck, she called him Sehunnie)

He suddenly felt a wave of sadness overcome him. She’s always called him Sehunnie since he was a kid, but after everything that happened, he never heard or saw those words from her again. He sobbed like a child seeing those words, and even cried out, Mom.

Her next few texts hadn’t registered to him yet as the word Sehunnie crippled him. He wanted to take a screenshot of those words and even record a voice of her saying Sehunnie. Just so he won’t ever forget her.

**I’m on way**  
**See you :)**

Once he’s nearly composed, he shakily replies.

**See you, Junhee**


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun finally arrived at their meeting place, carrying a box of cheesecake with him in hand.

He picked a spot without too many people. At least that way, if he breaks down and cries (he will), no one near him would judge him. Besides, he wanted only Junhee to hear him say his confession, and no one else.

The sun was about to set. The sky was turning a yellow-orange and the leaves and grass soaked in their last bit of sun before the moon rose. The wind was pleasant, yet it brought chill to Sehun. He joked to himself it felt like he was in a drama with the setting.

Arriving a few minutes later than their promised time, Junhee showed up waving at Sehun with a big grin on her face.

God this was it.

Sehun, in turn, waved back slightly. His eyes then brimmed with tears, but closed his eyelids so he could suppress the tears daring to escape his eyes. Instead, he put a smile on his face so as not to alarm Junhee.

“Hey you!” Junhee said as she hugged Sehun.

“Hi,” Sehun hugged her back.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” She asked, putting her bag on the grass. Then retracted it, asking, “would it take long?”

“I think so,” Sehun nodded, finally placing her bag on the grassy patch.

“Here,” Sehun then presented her the cheesecake.

“What’s this?” She asked while looking inside the paper bag.

“Open it,” he said, while she took a peek at the cake.

“Oh my god!” she chuckled heartily, “is this cheesecake?”

He hummed and nodded.

“How did you know?” She queried, with a smile.

_Dad told me._

“It was the only one left at the store.” He lied.

“Aww, this is so sweet of you, thank you,” she then hugged him again. She then set the paper bag beside her bag.

“So,” she sighed, “what’s up?”

Sehun then cleared his throat and exhaled. Junhee had an expectant look at her face, wondering what was on Sehun’s mind for the past couple of days.

“I need to be honest with you.” He then said in a serious tone. Then, Junhee’s eyes furrowed.

He once again cleared his throat and felt there was a lump in his throat that he needed to swallow.

“I-I-I-,” he stuttered.

“It’s okay, you can tell me. I’ll listen.” She assured her, then put a hand on his arm. Much as he wanted to retract his arm, he wanted to feel his mother’s touch warming him. “Whatever it is, I’m all ears.” Then his eyes welled up with tears once more.

“I’m not from this time.” Sehun said, his voice breaking.

“Say that again.” Junhee urged.

He started to sob, “I’m from a different time, and I’m not who you think I am.”

Junhee’s more confused than ever by his statement, but she was determined to hear what Sehun had to say.

“My name is Sehun, and I’m from the future.” Sehun sniffled and cried. “And you’re my mom.”

Junhee froze hearing those words that her grip on Sehun’s arms tightened a bit. Sehun didn’t flinch, but he felt it.

Trying to process what came out of Sehun’s mouth, she just asked, “W-w-what are you talking about?”

“In five years, you’ll have a son.” He disclosed it, not caring about the consequences. “That’s me.”

Junhee came in knowing that Sehun might confess his feelings to her or a friend of hers or say something like he’s ill. Never did this thought cross her mind. Not one bit.

She was shocked by everything that she loosened his grip on Sehun’s arm and clasped her hands together. Something she did when she was nervous or in shock. Sehun knew this.

“H-h-how are you here?” She asked, about to cry.

“I’m in a coma.” He stated, as he wiped the tears from his eyes and face.

“Why are you in a coma? What happened to you?” She asked, worry laced in her tone.

“Car accident,” he answered, softly.

She gasped and whimpered that she eventually sobbed too.

“Do you recall what happened?” She pried further, wanting to know what happened to Sehun in his time.

He shook his head, “I have no clue, but I’m assuming that I was a pedestrian based on the whispers I hear at night when I’m about to sleep.”

“You can hear what’s going on there?”

“Sometimes, when I have no thoughts or as I said when I’m about to sleep.” Junhee frowned at that, feeling sorry for what happened to Sehun.

Junhee has yet to process Sehun’s confession. She wasn’t sure if this was a prank or trick. But seeing Sehun, she sensed it was genuine. After all, he seemed out of place when they first met. And he said words before that she wouldn't understand.

She had to verify something with Sehun just to make sure he wasn’t a stalker or this wasn’t a prank.

“I want to believe you,” She said, “So, you need to tell me three things that I haven’t told you during *this* time."

Another wave of anxiety crashed onto him. He didn’t prepare for this. He thought she would either accept it (although clearly, she had to be suspicious, but STILL!) or she would walk away and not say anything. He needed to prove that he is her son. Damn, if only that were easy.

“I’m going to need some time to think about this, because I’m trying to rack my brain.” Sehun said, his voice trembling.

“I’ve got time.” Junhee was firm that she even crossed her arms.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath. He knew this look. He got scared of this look when he wouldn’t share toys or treats. Or when he became a little shit.

“What did you say?” She asked, as if wanting to scold him.

“Nothing.” He quickly shook his head and even mouthed mom.

So, what he did was to calm himself first. That way, he could think clearly and access the inner recesses of his mind for any memories of Junhee. He didn’t want to lose her because he wanted more time with her. He needed her to believe him. He just has to.

As he paced back and forth in their spot, he noticed a guy and his three dogs. He froze upon seeing them and remembered his mother’s childhood dog, Byul. His dad joked that she would use Byul as part of her password.

“Byul.” He blurted out and even pointed as if he’s had a breakthrough.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Your childhood dog, Byul!”

She widened her eyes at that. She never told anyone else about Byul aside from her closest friends. She never even shared information that she had a dog before.

“When I was a kid, I saw a cute little dog,” Sehun started to share. “I said, ‘MOM! I want a dog!”

Junhee smiled at that knowing that Sehun liked dogs too.

“Then you said, ‘me too, darling, but we can’t.’” I then asked, why.” Then you said, the building doesn’t allow pets inside.” Sehun pouted when he recalled that memory. Junhee snickered when her son pouted like that. He’s too adorable.

“Then, you said that you had once a cute light brown dog who died early when you were a kid and that you missed her.” She nodded and smiled wistfully as he recollected.

“Okay, good.” She acknowledged that one. “You’ve got two more stories to tell, buddy.”

All Sehun did was to nod, and he believes that he’s running out of information and facts to tell. He looked around his surroundings, then to a couple nearby, and an individual jogging, and his mom. He took a cursory look at his mom’s face and had another lightbulb moment.

“The scar on your nose.”

“What about it?” She asked.

Sehun pointed at it, trembling. Not wanting to poke her face.

“I had an accident on a bike when I was a kid and scraped my knee because of it.” He recounted as he touched his right knee, where a scar left its mark.

“That night when I was staring at my bandaged knee, you sat down on the bed. You told me to touch something on your nose, you even pointed at it.

“So, with your gentle hand, you guided where I was supposed to touch it.

“Then, you said, ‘I also had this when I was your age. I fell somewhere and got a cut.’

“‘You’ll experience getting hurt like this, my darling…

Junhee blushed when Sehun said my darling. So, that’s what she’ll call her children in the future.

“But know, it’ll all heal. Sometimes they go away, but sometimes they stay. And that’s okay…

“Just know you’ll learn from this lesson, and you’ll know what to do.” Sehun then trailed off, as he looked down smiling at the grass.

“Then you hugged me and kissed me goodnight.” He finished this story, and she had tears welling in her eyes this time. He was right again. She fell one time when she was running and got a cut on her nose. Only a few noticed those, and she’s touched that Sehun remembered that.

She accepted the second story, and had a finger pointer up in the air. Sehun thought, “Just like Dr. Strange lmao.”

So he needed one more memory to prove that he’s her son. Sehun didn’t notice that the sun had already set, and that it’s dark already.

He scrunched his face, trying to think of anything that his parents told him. This was a learning experience for him because he should listen to their stories more. 

“You’re either forgetful or you don’t listen to your parents when they tell you stories.” It was as if Junhee read his mind. Damn it, she was right. Of course she is, she’s his mother.

“I got it!” Sehun declared as raised a fit in the air, Junhee found this weird, but it was still cute.

He clapped his hands and answered, “L.A.!”

“What about L.A.?”

“It’s your favorite city in the whole world.” He added.

“My friends know that, and I believe that I’ve explicitly stated that many times.” Junhee smirked, feeling as if she won. As if Sehun was a troll so it’s a ploy for them to get closer or something like that.

Touche, mom.

“But!” Sehun then raised a hand as if stopping her. “A few years ago, I believe, you told grand-, your parents that you wanted to run away. You asked their permission.”

“How did you kn--?”

“Dad told me.” Sehun felt victorious. As if he’s already got this in the bag.

“So, I was sad over something because of my little sister and--,”

“You have a little sister?” She asked, surprised over that reveal.

“Ah fuck!” Sehun cried.

“Language, Sehun.” Junhee still can’t believe that he’s his mother, yet she still wanted to scold him for saying curses.

“Sorry,” he then covered his mouth with his hand out of habit.

“Yeah, I have a little sister.” He divulged.

“Oh, is she…”

“She’s yours.”

“Oh,” Junhee turned red again over that.

“Continue, Sehun.”

“Right… so, something happened and I said that I wanted to run away. But dad didn’t take me seriously. I was still a kid you know…

“So, I took a stuffed toy with me and stomped my way to the door. Dad laughed at that because he knew I would never run away…

Junhee then laughed at that. She didn’t know her so--Sehun-- would ever think of doing something like that.

“Then as I fit my shoes, the door suddenly opened.”

“I looked up and I saw you enter with your bags and some food.”

“You were confused at what I was doing on the floor wearing my shoes, then I started crying again.”

“When have you never cried, Sehun?” Junhee teased. Sehun just chuckled at that.

“Anyway, you put down your bag and the food on the floor and hoisted me up and carried me.”

Junhee frowned once more, on the verge of crying.

“You asked me, how I was and why I was crying. I didn’t respond, I think, and dad answered on my behalf.

“Then you chortled at what dad said, and you comforted me, and told me, “I don’t want you to run away my Sehunnie…

Sehunnie… his tear trigger. 

He paused a bit, letting that memory replay in his head.

“What would I do without my little boy?” He then finished the story, with tears streaming down his face. Junhee, touched by this, also had tears trickling down hers. But then she noticed how Sehun knew about her running away and asking permission to do it.

“So what’s the connection of me running away and going to L.A.?” She asked, her voice breaking.

“You said to dad that you wanted to run away to L.A. instead of New York unlike Unc--, your brother.” He responded, tears still flowing freely.

She nodded at that because it was true. All of what Sehun said was true. She’s in disbelief over this, yet somehow she seems to accept Sehun as her son. It’s as if he was brought here for a particular reason.

“Then why are you here, Sehun?” She voiced out the concern in her mind. 

“I still have no idea.” Sehun frowned as he wiped the tears off his face.

Then Junhee was hit with a sudden realization.

“In movies,” she sniffled, “when a person from the future visits someone in their past, it either means, they want to put things in motion or that person from that past is no longer with them.”

“What is it then?” She was curious. She wanted to know. She was itching for an answer.

Sehun remained silent, but his face said it all. He had a sad expression on his face and didn’t want to say it out loud. He was on the verge of crying once more. Remembering the day his mom… his mom… passed. Because he knew, if he said something, it would change the course of events. He’s already mentioned he has a little sister, so he could probably lose her in the future, have a different sister, or have a brother in place.

Junhee caught on and figured it out. A big fat tear rolled down her face at the implicit silence. If it were in motion, he would’ve said something.

“H-how?” She asked.

“I’d rather not say, m-, Jun-...” he wasn’t sure what to call her. She never gave him permission to call her mom yet.

“Yeah,” she mumbled. “It’s better that way.”

Sehun nodded in agreement.

“So, I can’t believe in seeing my son.” She looked up at Sehun as she beamed her smile at him. It was her indication that she acknowledged what Sehun had said. She looked at Sehun’s face carefully. She squinted her eyes because her son looked so familiar. She couldn’t quite point it out.

 _My son_ … Sehun burst into tears once more. He didn’t expect her to accept it so quickly, considering that this is huge news to process. So, what Junhee did was close the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him enveloping him a hug.

This further sparked Sehun to cry even harder as he hugged his mother back. “Mom…” he said, as his voice trembled. He didn’t hold back. He didn’t care if Junhee would recoil when he said that. He wanted to say that word once more.

“I’m here, Sehunnie.” He bawled upon hearing those words. He missed his mother so much. On the other hand, she rubbed circles on his back, comforting him.

All he wanted was her warmth. All he wanted was her comfort. All he wanted was to feel her love again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun and Junhee agreed that they’d have the weekend together since both don’t know how long Sehun has in that time. He could disappear any moment, and they wanted to maximize their time together.

When any of Junhee’s friends sent her a text wanting to go somewhere, she declined their offer. She would say, I’ll just see you on Monday. After all, she wanted to spend more time with her son and getting to know him.

Junhee decided that they would spend time together in her summer house. They went under the guise of being relatives to people who saw them. However, Sehun wore a blonde wig because he knew that some of the people he might encounter might see him in the future. He would rather be known to his mother only than to others.

Junhee decided they would go to Gyeongju since they had a summer home there. Since Junhee didn’t want to drive, they decided to take a train and a bus to get to Gyeongju. That way, they can spend time talking inside the train car and get to know each other there.

They played some games while in the car like I Spy or Quiet Game. Both of which Sehun lost. Junhee forgot to bring board games, but she had a stack of cards. They played Blackjack and Old Maid. Both of which Junhee lost. Maybe the most engaging game they played was 20 questions.

Junhee was never one to hold back.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” She asked, as any mother would. She leaned on her chair and crossed her arms. She didn’t know whether to be surprised or angry if he ever said he had one.

“No girlfriend, mom.” He answered in a monotonous tone.

“Are you sure?” She then leaned forward, her hand on her chin resting on the tray table in front of them.

“18 questions left.” Sehun pointed out. “Yes, I’m sure. No girlfriend.”

“Good.” She smirked. “I don’t want my son getting a girlfriend at this age. You need to study first, alright.”

“Yea.”

“Does your sister have any talents?”

“Yeah.” He smiles knowing what Sophia does. She’s in their musical theater group in school, and she’s hoping to have a career in that field.

“I’d like to follow-up that question obviously, but please don’t count it as part of our 20 questions.” Junhee said, then Sehun agreed.

Sehun then explained Sophia’s activities, which made Junhee smile. She told Sehun to tell Sophia that she’s extremely proud of her and that she shouldn’t give up on what she wants to do.

So, Junhee asked more questions from Sehun and was left with the last one. She carefully thought about it then ended up asking this with a smile, “Does your dad miss me?”

“Every day, mom.”

There was a pause there. Junhee had yet to experience the weight of her existence in her family, but it seems the hole she left them was too big to fill for anyone else.

“I’m sorry,” Junhee frowned while holding back her tears and tilted her head.

Sehun reached for Junhee’s hand and comforted her by rubbing circles with his thumb.

“It’s okay.” Sehun showed his signature toothless smile. “We’re fine.”

Junhee then put her free hand atop Sehun’s and squeezed it.

“We’re not here to be emo all the time!” Sehun declared. “Let’s have some fun.”

Junhee nodded in agreement this time, and they decided to play some more games. Of course, they took breaks like taking naps, eating lunch, and listening to music.

//

They arrived in the station after three or four hours. Then, they had to take a bus for them to walk to the summer house. Both of them were exhausted, much as they wanted to take a plane, the train was a much cheaper option and driving would take hours. Still, they were able to kill time while in the train.

They were too late to go to Gyeongju World, so they had to stay the night. Both of them decided to eat dinner in a nearby restaurant and have drinks at home. Junhee bought the drinks since she was of age, and even gave one bottle of soju to a neighbor. He was their family friend, and Junhee wanted to give her thanks for looking after the home when they weren’t around.

It would be a bore if they played a drinking game, since there were only two of them. However, as consolation, Sehun told more about his and his sister’s life. Leaving out information about their father completely.

“So, tell me more about Sophia, please.” Junhee pleaded. She needed to get an idea of who she is based on how Sehun views her.

“Aside from her musical theater, she’s learning how to speak English.” Sehun shared as he drank another shot of Soju. “She’s Dad’s princess so anything she wants, she gets.”

Junhee knows that feeling, since she’s the only daughter. However, she wouldn’t probably like it if her husband would spoil their daughter more than her.

“She’s friendly, but sometimes she feels lonely.” Sehun pouted at that. “Sometimes I would play games with her. Sometimes she’s out with friends. Most of the time, she’s holed up in her room.”

“I do check up on her when she’s not angry with me.” He reported. “But she’s crabby with me most of the time. I think she gets that from you.” He joked, earning him a slap on the shoulder from Junhee.

“I’m 17 now, so I'm in my junior year.” He stated, with Junhee nodding. “To be honest, mom…” Sehun looked down, sullen. “I’m not sure what I want to do with my life so far.” He then looked at her with a frown. Junhee, meanwhile, didn’t react yet as she wanted to listen to her son.

“Dad suggests that I go to the military first if I think I haven’t decided yet.”

Junhee took Sehun’s hand once more, and as any typical mother should, she said, “Whatever you want to do, I’ll support it, okay?” She tilted her head and flashed a small smile at him.

“Okay, mom. Thank you.” 

“Listen, even I feel that way, kid.” She said. “Even I’m confused about what I really want to do. Like, yeah I’m taking up Management, but I’m not sure if I want to pursue a career there.” She took a sip of beer she bought for herself.

“You’ll figure it out soon, my darling.” She assured him. “I know you will.”

As they drank more bottles and they became more flushed, Junhee had some questions about Sehun’s father and her husband.

“Look, mom,” Sehun chuckled since he was drunk, “I won’t answer anything about dad.”

“Okaaaaaaaaaaay, fiiiiine!!!” Junhee drawled, “but please tell me something vague about him pleaaaaase!”

Sehun groaned. “FINE!”

“Hmmm…” Sehun hiccuped. “You meet him in a few weeks.”

“What are you, a psychic?” Junhee scoffed.

Sehun rolled his eyes, “He’s in your class okay!” He pointed at her with a bottle.

Junhee squealed, “which one?”

“I WON’T SAY!” Sehun exclaimed.

“Hmph!” Junhee huffed and crossed her arms.

Now we know where Sehun gets her petulant behavior.

“You know why I don’t want to tell you?!?!?!?!?!” Sehun then said as he laid on the ground.

Junhee raised an eyebrow at him.

“If you knew he was my dad before you date, you might not make me in five years, and this will all be for nothing!” He confessed and turned to his stomach to face the floor. He felt some sort of shame saying it. It’s as if he said anything, they won’t fall in love and their family won’t happen. But if he didn’t say anything, he knew his mother would die.

Junhee then combed Sehun’s hair, feeling sad over his confession. He then shot up when Junhee did that. She retracted her hand from his hair and froze in place.

Then, Sehun laid down once more, but this time, his head was on his mother’s lap. Junhee was touched by this and once his head’s settled on her lap, she then combed Sehun’s hair. This time, gentler.

Junhee, in her life, didn’t imagine having a family in five years. Let alone have a son as childish as Sehun. She imagined having a stable career then having her first child in ten or fifteen years. However, it seems the universe blessed her with a family before things went horribly for her. At least, that way, she won’t feel lonely when she dies. She doesn’t know what her true purpose is yet, but she knows what she wants now, as she gets to know Sehun. She wants to have her son and her daughter. Even if she has a life laid out, she didn’t want to give up on this. Not at all.

“I miss you so much, mom.” Sehun whispered as he fell asleep. “You’re the best mom any child could ever have.”

Tears started forming in her eyes when she heard those words. In some ways, she left a huge impact on people. Somehow, she doesn’t mind having Sehun as a son. If anything, she wanted this dream to come true. Even if she spent only a few years with her children, she’d learn to cherish them.

“I love you.” Sehun let slip as sleep claimed him.

“I love you too, my Sehunnie.” She responded with a sob, not knowing if he heard it. It didn’t matter. Because it was true.


	4. Chapter 4

Junhee woke up feeling groggy and hearing the sounds of rattling dishes. She distinctly remembers that she was right next to Sehun. Well, Sehun had his back facing her. But still, she knew that Sehun was right beside her. Yet, as she reluctantly opened her eyes for a new day, her son was nowhere near in sight.

After the realization that her son wasn’t in her view, she immediately shot up to sit. However, after consuming alcohol the night before, she felt dizzier than usual. She had to compose herself before standing up to find Sehun.

She then again wondered about the rattling of dishes. It seems it wasn’t just that anymore. There was sizzling. She can even smell something brewing.

“Sehun?” She called out for him, but in a soft tone.

She padded and teetered to the kitchen. She almost lost her balance that she had to grip on a chair to keep her steady.

 _Man, I shouldn’t have had that much soju last night_. She thought as she massaged her right temple.

As her vision began to clear, she noticed a tall figure in the kitchen. He was cooking something.

She couldn’t make out who the person was until,

“Hey mom!” Sehun chirped, turning around for a moment.

“Oh fuck!” She exclaimed as she put her hand on her chest, surprised over the bright demeanor her son had shown in the morning. Sehun cackled at her reaction, and in turn she slapped Sehun on his arm.

Sehun didn’t mind the slap on his arm. He knew it was her way of showing affection.

“You know how to cook?” Junhee then asked, finally processing everything. She put hands on her hips and peered behind Sehun to see what he was cooking.

Sehun nodded and continued to cook the seafood and green onion pancake. They bought ingredients for breakfast, and Junhee promised that she would cook.

Or at least try to cook something edible.

Anyway, what’s done was done. The mother and son had their breakfast and freshened up before heading to Gyeongju World.

Junhee raved about how much fun her friends had during their visit two months ago. She got sick at the time, but she was happy to go with Sehun. If anything, it was a relief that she could spend time with Sehun than her friends. At least she could focus on bonding with her kid.

They went to the bus station taking them to Gyeongju World. It was a short ride, and the duo was thrilled to get there early.

Once Sehun alighted the bus with his mom, and as other passengers made their way to the entrance, he grimaced.

“This is it?” Sehun asked as he stared at how it seemed unlively unlike in Lotte World.

“You’re telling me.” Junhee echoed the sentiment with her arms crossed.

Maybe it was the thrilling rides that made the experience fun. The theme park wasn’t as inviting, but the pair decided to enter anyway. Why waste time… criticizing the theme park. Maybe they misjudged it.

As they entered, they heard the screams and cries of the riders in the inverted roller coaster. That freaked Junhee out that it made her cling to Sehun.

“We’re not riding that.” She pointed at it. It was the infamous Phaeton. 

“C’mon, mom, it’ll be fun!” Sehun enthusiastically insisted to his mom.

She just glared at him.

However, Sehun showed off his secret power.

His irresistible pout.

His mom, no matter what his age, wasn’t immune to this.

She loved her son too much to stay angry at him and give in to his demands. Yup, she was whipped.

“Ugh,” she groaned and stomped her feet. “Fine!” Sehun jumped for joy upon hearing those words.

“If I die,” she warned, “it’s on you.”

“You won’t. I’ll make sure of it.” He affirmed as he hugged his mom, as his way of saying thank you. Junhee smiled at her son’s embrace.

“Go on, shoo, people will think we’re a couple.” Junhee retracted from the embrace, while Sehun chuckled.

Sehun ran to the ticket counter like the child that he is. Junhee tailed her son, walking slowly intentionally because she wasn’t happy with what’s about to happen. But, alas, she had to abide. After all, Sehun can leave any moment. She should at least honor her son’s wishes.

“Mom, let’s go! The line’s getting long.” Sehun shouted and whined from afar as he waved for her to walk faster.

All she did was smile and walk at the same pace.

As they neared the entrance, Junhee clung to her son by gripping his arm tight. Sehun lightly tapped his mother’s hand.

“You’re going to be fine.” He assured her once more. Making sure his mom would get relief from her nerves, he held her hand and rubbed circles to calm her.

“Don’t let go of me, okay, or I’ll kill you.” Junhee threatened. All Sehun could do was snicker at his mom’s empty threats.

Once they were strapped in and ready, Junhee tightened her grip on Sehun’s hand that Sehun yelped.

The ride finally started. Like many roller coasters, they build up tension by starting slow. All the more was Junhee regretting approving of going on this ride. She was sweating, her heart was racing and she felt like jelly. She was dreading the momentum, sudden drop, and the fast maneuver of the ride.

She shrieked as the ride sped up and when they were upside down. The move in different directions and all she could do was yell and swear. Meanwhile, Sehun was enjoying the ride, even lifting his arms letting go of Junhee’s hand.

As the ride progressed, Junhee cried because of how scared she got. When the ride drew to a close, she sobbed because she thought she was going to die.

“Mom, are you okay?” Sehun noticed Junhee’s sobs.

“No!” She wailed.

When they were allowed to alight, Junhee felt like she was going to collapse, but good thing Sehun held her hand and steadied her. Some people noticed them, and Junhee didn’t care if she made a scene. All Sehun could do was flash an awkward smile.

“She’s going to be fine.” It was the only response he could offer.

As they exited the ride, Sehun led them to a spot where they could take a breather. Junhee seemed to calm down after that, and Sehun looked apologetic.

“I’m sorry.” Sehun said in a soft voice.

Junhee wiped her tears with her hand. “No, I’m sorry.” She responded with a tremble in voice. Sehun was confused by this.

“You don’t have to be, mom.” Sehun didn’t accept this. It was his fault for pressuring her. “I promise we’ll go on rides that won’t scare you anymore.”

“I promised myself that I’ll have fun with you today.” She sniffled. “I don’t know how long I can see you, and now I’m a mess.”

Sehun leaned forward a bit, “Mom, I want you to enjoy our day too. But not like this.”

She looked up at him, and he added. “I can feel that I don’t have that much time left with you. But I don’t think I’ll have fun when you’re not enjoying our day together.”

“Let’s go on rides that aren’t going to make you feel like you have a heart attack, okay?” He then joked, “I still want you to make me in five years.”

Junhee laughed at that. She felt much better after talking with Sehun. They decided to take a long break by buying snacks and drinks.

Sehun noticed there weren’t any other rides that Junhee could say yes to.

“You should go by yourself, Sehunnie.” Junhee gave her permission as she drank a sip of water. “I can see that you really want to go, so just do it.”

“You sure you’re going to be okay alone?”

“Are you kidding, I would prefer watching you have fun.” Junhee insisted. “Just go.”

Sehun decided to go on Space 2000 and Dragon 2 Loop. Junhee was in the park grounds, waving at Sehun when she caught sight of him on his seat. She felt delight and contentment knowing Sehun was happy. That’s all she ever wants for her son.

Once Sehun was done with the rides, he still felt a rush of adrenaline in his bones. He described the feelings he got as he rode the roller coasters. Junhee was smiling and taking in every moment as her son was talking. She would never have this moment with him when he’s older. The least she could do was listen to him.

“Why don’t we check out the carnival games, and we can go home?” Sehun suggested as he looked at their map.

However, Junhee’s tummy grumbled. It was time for them to have their late lunch.

“I’m starving, Sehunnie.”

“Me too, let’s have lunch first then carnival games.”

Junhee showed a thumbs up at that.

//

The pair had a quick lunch because Sehun was ecstatic to play some carnival games. Junhee did scold Sehun for eating quickly though. But as they ate their lunch, a thought crossed her mind.

“Who taught you how to cook?”

“It was dad.” He shared and smiled. For some reason, Junhee felt her cheeks getting warm. Her future husband knows how to cook. Wow, what a turn-on.

“Is he a good cook?” She asked.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Better than you.”

Junhee gasped at that statement that once more she hit her son playfully.

“What!” He cried. “You told me never to lie.”

As a response, she stuck her tongue out.

Once done with lunch, Sehun and Junhee headed straight to the carnival area of the park. There weren't a lot of game stands, and Sehun remarked in his mind that when he comes back, he hopes there’s more to do.

They saw a shooting game and Sehun pointed at it. It was a two-person versus game.

“So, are you up for it?” Sehun challenged his mom.

“You bet your ass I am.” Junhee answered as she lifted the toy gun.

“You know,” Sehun said as he rolled imaginary sleeves up to his upper arms. “I’m the best at first person shooter games among my friends.”

Junhee raised an eyebrow at how cocky her son was getting. “We’ll see about that.”

The game master gave his go signal for them to start shooting at the targets in front of them. They had two minutes to play and had ten targets to shoot. 

Junhee got a head start by shooting three in a row. Meanwhile, Sehun, still finding his bearings, shot one after her. He caught up to her when Junhee missed her first two shots. It was neck to neck as the timer hit a minute. Junhee was in the lead with six shots, Sehun had five.

After a few more misses, she hit the last one right before the buzzer rang. She gasped at what had happened. She darted her eyes at Sehun’s targets, and she noticed that he missed two.

“Congratulations, miss, you won!” The game master declared. A few people watched them and applauded Junhee.

Meanwhile, Sehun was a bit disappointed that his FPS skills didn’t work out well for him this time. But that all dissipated when he saw how happy Junhee triumphed. It had been a long time since he really saw his mom happy like that. He knew that he’ll just have to burn these memories in his mind. Still, he didn’t want the moment to end.

“Beat ya, kid.” She declared in an in-your-face manner.

“I acknowledge defeat, mom.” He answered that he even bowed at her.

The game master interrupted them a bit because he brought out toys for Junhee to pick.

Sehun noticed a particular stuffed toy that had been a huge part of his childhood.

“Suho-nim,” he whispered.

Junhee hummed when she heard Sehun speak. He shook his head at Junhee.

“Ok, as a consolation prize, Sehun, I’m giving you the chance to pick the stuffed toy I get to bring home.” She even gestured for him to choose.

Without hesitation he said, “the white bunny”. 

Junhee didn’t know why, but she felt that the bunny had a connection in Sehun’s childhood. Because the moment the game master handed the white bunny to him, he cuddled it as if he had the thing in his arms for a long time. But she didn’t say anything. She didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“Oh, mom, this is yours, sorry.” Sehun handed the bunny over to her.

“Thank you.” She said to both Sehun and the game master.

Junhee checked her watch and saw it was 4 PM. SHe remembered that the last trip back to Seoul on the train was 8 PM. So she told Sehun they needed to go home now, and they rushed to the entrance and caught up to a bus heading to the station. They had yet to get their things and take a quick shower.

Once done, complete with all the double checks and clean up, they strode to the bus station since they didn’t want to miss the trip back home. Thankfully, they were able to ride a bus on time, and they could rest easy knowing they could return to Seoul before the day ended.

//

They were finally on the train ride back home. The duo decided to have their dinner in the train since they still felt full before getting on board.

“So…” Junhee started, “we’ve never given Mr. Bunny a name yet.”

Sehun’s eyes widened. He had Suho-nim since God knows when. He didn’t want Junhee to know its existence in his life too.

He just shrugged, “do you have any thoughts on his name?” Then he took a sip of his soup.

Junhee hummed and looked up. She had the ends of her chopsticks on her lips. It means she was thinking.

“Do you know?” She then cocked an eyebrow. It was as if she was investigating Sehun.

“No comment.” Sehun flatly said.

“Okay,” Junhee just retreated from the discussion. “We’ll just let this go.”

“Yeah, I think it’s for the best.” Sehun chuckled.

“Did you have fun though?” Junhee asked before she ate another bite of beef.

Sehun beamed when she asked. “Of course, mom, I did. Thank you.” He sincerely said his gratefulness towards her.

In turn, she smiled at him, “I’m glad you did.”

“Take us to more amusement parks often, please.” He requested.

She chuckled, “I’ll try, okay?”

“I have one last question about your father, is that okay?” Junhee suddenly asked.

Sehun’s silence and slight nod served as his approval.

“You said, we’ll have our first 'moment' in a few weeks, right? And that he’s in my class…” She recollected, and he nodded. “How do I know if that’s him?”

Sehun remained stoic. He didn’t want to give anything big right away. After all, he wanted to make it a mystery, still.

He’s remembering what his father told him about the story when he asked his mother for a date.

_She drops a book. Right in front of me. She was walking too fast, but I tried to catch up to her. She turns around when I tell her about the book. You know in movies when the characters first meet? Everything was slow motion. The way she smiled at me it felt like magic._

“You drop a book. Right in front of him.” He cuts off the story right there. Not giving anything.

“Oh.” That was all she could muster.

“But don’t drop your book on purpose!” Sehun warned her. She just laughed at that.

“I won’t.” She agreed. “I’ll let things run its natural course.”

“Good!” He said. “I want to meet you and dad and Sophia and my friends.”

“Okay.”

They were halfway their ride, and Sehun was dozing off. After all, it was night time, and train rides made him sleepy.

Prior to that, Junhee moved seats so she could sit beside her son. Sehun’s eyes were heavy with sleep, and his head was leaning to Junhee’s side. He tried to fight off sleep for a few seconds or so. But his blurry vision was an indication he needed sleep. So he succumbed to that and let his head fall on Junhee’s shoulder.

Junhee made a hushed yelp, but she didn’t mind it. She even gave Sehun a quick peck on his head. “Goodnight, my Sehunnie.” She said softly.

//

They’ve finally arrived in Seoul, but Sehun’s head was still on his mother’s shoulder.

“Sehunnie,” Junhee whispered as she softly poked her son.

She even shrugged her shoulder to wake him up.

Sehun made an inhuman noise, which made Junhee giggle.

“We’re here, Sehunnie.” She said, as she helped Sehun lift his head.

Sehun groaned in protest.

“I’ll leave you here, bye.” Junhee then stood up. But upon hearing that, that shot him awake, and he grabbed his things and left.

They transferred platforms because they needed to take the subway again. For Junhee, it was one stop, but for Sehun it was two. Still, he insisted on alighting at Junhee’s station. To say their goodbyes.

“You sure you want to accompany me home?” Junhee asked.

“Yeah, and that’s what dad would have said.” Sehun said.

“I’m gonna be okay.” Junhee assured him.

“Oh, I know.” Sehun responded to that. “Can’t a boy spend more time with his mom?”

“Fine, then.”

//

Sehun and Junhee walked in the alleyway near the station exit. It was the only way to get to Junhee’s home.

Sehun knew this.

“Hey, Sehunnie?”

“Hmm…”

“Thank you.” Junhee suddenly said. Sehun had a inquisitive look on his face.

“For spending time with me,” She elaborated. “For telling me the truth, and for being my son.” She revealed as she walked.

Sehun teared up at the last one. “It’s you I have to thank for that.”

“I’m so grateful that you’re my mom.”

They ended up standing in front of Junhee’s house when he said that. Suddenly, Junhee embraced her son. She didn’t know if this would be the last time they saw each other, that’s why she said those words. What if after all this he had to leave?

Sehun wasn’t taken aback by the embrace. He got emotional at this moment. He knew he’ll never have it if he were to go now. So, he treasured this moment with her.

“I love you, my Sehunnie.” She said, as her voice trembled.

Sehun sobbed at that and responded, “I love you so much, mom.”

They hugged it out for a while. But sadly, Junhee had to get home. They said their farewells and Sehun left for his makeshift apartment.

//

Sehun finally made it home and tossed his bag once he entered. If only he could stay with his mom in her house, but his grandparents might be suspicious. He didn’t want to cause any more trouble in this timeline.

He still hasn’t gotten over the fact that his mom said her “I love you” to him. It had been a long since she said it. It was right before she passed. That memory is ingrained in him and sometimes he feels an ache in his heart remembering every bit of it.

But that motivated him.

It motivated him to write a letter to his mom, if he were to leave anytime. Sehun felt there was something brewing. He had to take action. He had to.

He searched for his school bag for a paper and pen. Once he’s procured one, he slammed those on the table and pulled his desk chair. Then he started writing his letter. It was filled with erasures and wrong spellings, but at least it was genuine. He continued composing his letter until he felt a warm that overtook his whole body.

This alarmed him that he dropped his pen to the floor. He patted every inch of his body, and he felt heat. It’s as if something big was going on. He was hearing voices more and more. He heard his father’s voice. Voices and noises drown each other and it made Sehun’s head hurt.

He called out to him, “DAD!” but his father didn’t respond.

He placed his hands in his ears, in an attempt to close off all the noise. But it was all in vain.

He dropped to his knees, feeling heavy all of a sudden. Everything was hurting all of a sudden.

Then he remembered his letter.

He needed to finish the last sentence.

If it was time, then he needed to finish it.

He pulled every inch of him to pick up the pen he dropped.

As he picked up the pen, he saw a bright and blinding light that made him yell in pain.

“NO!” He tried to fight it off. He closed his eyes for a good minute then his vision became clear again.

Or at least at that moment.

Flashes of light distract him from finishing his letter. Yet, he was determined to do it.

He had to.

So he picked himself up using the edge of the table and tried to stand up. With the pen in his hand, he wrote the last words he wanted his mother to read.

He managed to stand up despite the pain and anguish he felt. Everything was happening all at once. It was overwhelming. He didn’t know what to do.

All he wanted was to be in his bed. 

But before he could lie down, his body failed him.

His body shut down.

He collapsed on his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day after Junhee and Sehun spent time together.

Right after waking up and eating breakfast, Junhee sent a text message to Sehun.

**Hey, let’s meet up after my class okay?**   
**See you!**

Junhee knew Sehun would either respond immediately or right before their meet-up. She didn’t mind that he didn’t reply as she expected him he would.

She went about with her day as usual during a Monday. Go to her morning classes, then lunch, and attend the last three classes before heading home in the evening.

Junhee checked her phone after her 2nd class of the day.

No response from Sehun.

That was suspicious.

Sehun made sure to reply. Or at least based on her interactions with him.

**Hey, you okay?**   
**I hope to see you again today, Sehunnie.**

Instead of texting him, she just called him.

She heard the phone trilling, but no reply.

She attempted the second time.

Still, no answer on the other line.

Junhee’s getting nervous. She’s sure he would answer by now. She felt her arms numb and her head ache because of this.

“Hey,” She, then, said to one of her friends during lunch. “You’ve been to Sehun’s house, right?”

She remembered that her friend Baekhee spent some time with Sehun. She didn’t want to know the details of things they did. That didn’t matter at that time.

“Yeah, for homework.” Baekhee responded nonchalantly. “What’s up?”

“Can you tell me where it is?” Junhee asked. “I forgot I had to pick something up from him today.”

Baekhee then gave Junhee the address, and Junhee stormed out of there.

//

Junhee arrived at Sehun’s apartment building breathless from the running. She leaned on the door of the apartment before going up to his room. She was still seeing stars and needed to take a break before confronting the truth.

Once she composed herself, Junhee made her way up the stairs. He lived on the fifth floor, so it wasn’t much of a climb. But still, once her mind was clear, thought started to race in her head.

_What if he forgot everything_

_What if he’s gone_

_What if he’s …dead_

Those thoughts circulated in her mind, but she shook them off. She needed to face the present. That was the most important thing for him at the moment.

She finally arrived on the fifth floor. Room 512. That was his room during his stay at that time. But Junhee didn’t know it yet. Junhee didn’t know she would refer to her son in the past tense once she opened the door.

She was standing right in front of his apartment door. She didn’t want to face the truth. She didn’t want to expect the worst. She was fighting off anything negative in her head. But it was stronger.

She kept her eyelids shut, hoping her tears wouldn’t stream in her eyes. She clasped her hands tightly. She bit on her lower lip from making any noise.

She was fearful.

But she had no choice.

She had to do this.

So, she turned the door knob. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. She opened it gingerly, fearing she might open a door to another dimension. Perhaps, she would see Sehun alive after all.

Or worse, see Sehun’s lifeless body in the apartment.

Still, despite her hesitation, her curiosity deemed it important to see this through.

Once Junhee opened the door wide enough for her to enter, she stepped inside reluctantly.

She scanned the room for any traces of Sehun.

“Sehunnie!” She called out to him. Hoping that her voice would summon him.

Once more, she looked for him. She stayed silent momentarily, then scanned the room once more.

No response at all.

This was it. This was the moment she dreaded. It all came crashing to her.

She could no longer fight off the tears that welled in her eyes.

Last night was their last time together.

And she broke down at that.

Her knees gave in to the weight of the situation. She clasped a hand on her mouth to suppress any noise.

She didn’t believe that he was gone. She thought they would have more time together. All she wanted was more time to get to know her son.

Yet, the universe had other plans.

She knew she couldn’t stay in this apartment and not search for anything. She had to find any clues. She had to see if Sehun left anything.

Once she regained a bit of strength, she stood up albeit wobbly. She closed the door behind her and trudged towards the table that served as Sehun’s makeshift dining table. It wasn’t a home. It was a place for Sehun to stay. She believed that he knew his stay in this time was temporary.

She took another cursory look at the apartment.

There truly was no sign of Sehun anywhere.

She looked to her left and saw the entrance to the bathroom. To her right was a twin-sized cushion. But what caught her eye was the misplaced desktop chair and the light that shone on his small desk.

She squinted at that.

She padded towards Sehun’s table and saw a piece of paper with writing on it. She picked it up and started to read it.

_Dear Mom,_

(Reading that she realized it was a letter. It was from Sehun. She suddenly choked up that Sehun managed to write a letter, whatever happened to him).

_I’m writing this to you the day after our outing in Gyeongju World. To be honest, I felt like writing a letter to you because it seemed like the right thing, I guess? I don’t know how long I’ve got in this time. But I believe we didn’t waste the time I had. It’s something I’ll cherish forever._

_Growing up, I’ve always looked for you. Dad said that you were in a faraway place and you said you’d come back._

(Junhee thought it was heartless that his dad said something like that. But she knew he was sparing him the truth. Still, for it to emerge, it must hurt.)

_Somehow, when I hit my early teens, I realized that maybe you weren’t coming back. To be honest, I had negative thoughts about all of this._

(Junhee started sobbing. She felt like a failure for having left her children early in their life. That even Sehun had some thoughts over her death.)

_But, know, that it’s not your fault. It’s not, mom. It was my issue. It’s something I have to reconcile on my own._

(Junhee has become a sobbing mess reading that. She had brought pain and heartache to her children. Now, part of her believes that she shouldn’t have children, just so she won’t break their hearts.)

_But please know that I love you more than ever, mom. I’ve gotten to see a side of you that will make me stronger from all the pain. Because this is the mom I want to remember. The mom who smiled a lot. The mom who lived her life to the fullest. But you’re also the mom who loved her husband and children._

(Okay, maybe she wants to retract her last thought about not having children.)

_Part of me feels sad that Sophia never got to see this side of you. But I will tell her everything I witnessed and experienced. I’ll tell her that you love her too and that you’re always proud of her._

(Junhee thought, that’s my boy. But, as Junhee moved towards the end, Sehun’s penmanship seemed unreadable. Like as if something had happened to him. She tried hard to decipher what he said.)

_I think it’s time, mom. I don’t know. I want to say thank you! You’re the best mom. I wish [we] spent more time._

_I love you always,_

_Sehun_

∞

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Mumbles.

Disinfectant.

PA Announcements.

His eyelids flutter and groaned. His vision was blurry. His eyes take a while to adjust to the light. He groaned as he woke up.

As his eyes opened wide, he saw blinding light, that he immediately shut his eyelids once more. Overwhelmed at how bright it was.

“Sehun?” He heard someone say his name.

“Dad?” He croaked.

“Sehun!” His dad exclaimed upon knowing his son’s alive.

“Hi Dad.” Sehun managed to say.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and shouting.

“NURSE, MY SON’S AWAKE!” Sehun’s dad screamed from outside his room.

Sehun chuckled lightly at that.

//

Once Sehun woke up from his coma, he underwent therapy since that was the standard procedure. During this time, his dad noticed he was distracted.

“You okay, bud?” His dad asked as he assisted Sehun in walking once more.

Sehun’s smile and slight nod served as his response.

He’s been missing his mom since recalling that she spent time with her. He would make progress with his therapy, then the image of his mom flashed in his mind, and he just stopped. His dad noticed it, his therapist noticed it, his doctor even noticed it.

But his doctor dismissed it as him readjusting to the basics. Sehun and his dad took it as it is. As much as Sehun wanted to disclose the truth, he couldn’t say anything. He didn’t want to worry his father anymore.

//

So after weeks of therapy, he was able to function normally than usual. Sophia and their dad wanted to have like a small gathering in their home, just them. It’s so they can celebrate Sehun’s successes after therapy.

“Congratulations!” Sophia cheered when he opened the door.

Sehun walked towards his sister and gave her a big hug.

“Thanks, Nini.” He said. Nini was her nickname when she was young, they were the only ones allowed to call her that way.

“Glad you’re no longer in the hospital, big bro.” Sophia then said, pulling away from the hug. “Missed how annoying you were.”

Sehun then playfully hit his sister on the shoulder.

“Hey, no fighting!” Their dad admonished them. But the siblings gleefully chuckled at that.

They had dinner afterwards since their dad bought Chinese food from their favorite nearby. However, Sophia had to excuse herself because she needed to rehearse for her play. The dad and son combo finished the dinner then cleaned up.

Once they were done, Sehun heard Sophia speaking in English because the play was in that language.

“I swear, everything’s okay. I promise.” Sehun heard Sophia as he opened the door. But it creaked, which meant Sophia froze.

“Fuck!” Sophia said in surprise. Sehun just snickered.

“What are you rehearsing for?” He asked.

“The play’s called Closure. It’s about a woman losing the love of her life, but she sees him one day alive in the flesh. Little does he know they have a family even if he was gone--”

That was when Sehun tuned her out. _That’s it!_ He had a Eureka! moment.

That’s why he left.

He got closure.

“Hey, dumb dumb, are you still listening?” Sophia asked, a bit annoyed that Sehun was no longer focused.

“Yeah, I was.” Sehun then immediately responded.

Sehun continued to listen to his sister about the play and the other things he missed while he was in a coma. He admits that even if she was annoying at times, he loved his sister very much. He wishes that she could meet their mom though. That would’ve been amazing.

///

Ocean.

Blue green.

Salty.

That’s what Junhee would describe her experience in the dream. She knew that she was dreaming. But this one’s different. In some dreams, she’s a spectator of herself. This one felt real. So vivid.

She then felt something rumbling underneath. She kept herself afloat by making gentle strokes. But she stopped upon feeling movement. She knew that if she stopped, she would sink. But perhaps the buoyancy. Still, it’s different.

From the water something emerged, a creature. She gasped when she saw it float. She swam away from the creature and froze. She was breathing heavily, and she didn’t know what to do. For all she knows, the creature--upon closer inspection is a dragon--could eat her anytime. He had a threatening look on its face. But instead of growling, it just purred. The dragon approached her, but she didn’t move. She needed to stay still, or at least not move too much.

She gulped as soon as she saw the dragon’s snout grazing her shoulder. But instead of being aggressive, the dragon became gentle. Soft. It even rubbed his head on her body.

So, out of instinct, Junhee just patted the dragon’s head, but lightly. She just giggled at the absurdity of all this.

Then, suddenly, she heard screaming. She whipped her head to the right, and then the left.

But the sound came from above and she looked at the sky.

Someone was falling.

She gauges that when he lands in the ocean, he’ll be a few meters away from her, so there’ll be a massive splash.

Once the human crashed near her, as she expected there was a huge splash. She looked at the dragon, and it looked worried. She was unsure what to do, but the dragon just tugged her to move forward, and that she knotted her eyebrows at the movement.

He still wouldn’t float on the ocean, so she dipped and swam to the deep ocean.

She knew that when you’re swimming, you can’t breathe. But alas, this was a dream. And in the dream, she could breathe underwater.

The human still was getting pulled by the water, so she had to hurry. She needed to save this life. She swam with all her might, until she caught up to the human. Once she grasped the human, she pulled the human as she swam upwards. 

As they made it up the surface, she took a deep breath and pulled up the human to the surface.

But suddenly, a sandbar appeared right in front of them. 

She was still panting from exerting that much effort.

She then saw white cloth.

It was from the human that fell.

She then dragged him closer to her, and she saw that it was someone familiar.

She gasped seeing that it was Sehun.

Her son, Sehun.

“Sehun!” She cried out to him, hopefully he would be alive.

She whipped her head behind and saw the dragon. The sandbar was a few meters away from them, yet, she needed a push to lay down there because she was still tired. So, the dragon gently pushed the two of them to the sandbar, until they could lie down on it.

As a thank you, Junhee gave the dragon a slight bow. The dragon mirrored her. But unfortunately, the dragon couldn’t stay long. So it took a dip in the water and disappeared.

Junhee had to return her focus to her son since he was still unconscious.

Scared that he might die, she did CPR. Or at least what looks like CPR based from the movies she watched. She pinched his nose and breathed into his mouth. She then did some light chest compressions.

No response.

She tried it once more.

Still no response.

On her third try, she repeated it.

Then suddenly…

A cough…

Water coming out from his lungs to the mouth.

Junhee felt glee over this. She knew that even if it wasn’t real, she tried to save her son that way. She even touched her son’s face and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“Hello, my darling,” she said sniffling, because she was on the verge of crying. But she chuckled too.

“Hi mom,” Sehun croaked. She felt relief over that.

She then lay beside him as they stared at the sky. 

“How are you, my darling?” She asked.

Sehun coughed, “Well aside from almost dying from drowning, I would say I’m doing good.”

The mother and son both laughed at that.

“Are we in a dream, mom?” Sehun asked.

“Yeah, my dream, apparently.” She answered.

“It’s my dream too, by the way.” He said.

“So, apparently we’re linked.”

“Yeah, mom, I guess so.”

Junhee then realized that she needed to ask Sehun something. So she shot up at the realization.

“Are you back in your time, Sehunnie?” She asked rather frantically. Wanting to know if this was a dream that connected them or if he were ...dead.

“Yeah, mom, I’m back in my time.” He then held Junhee’s hand. With that, he sat up so they could sit side by side.

“Closure, mom.” Sehun then blurted out.

Junhee raised an eyebrow at that.

“The reason I’m able to go back is because I got my closure from what happened.” He stated. All Junhee could reply was an, oh.

“I guess, I just needed to spend time with you and tell you how much I love you.” Sehun added, shrugging.

“I missed you so much, my Sehunnie.” He then lifted their hands and kissed the back of her son’s hand.

“I miss you too, mom. A lot.”

“You know at any time, I might wake up.” Sehun then mentioned.

“Me too.” Junhee whispered.

“I love you, mom. So much.” Sehun said.

“I love you too my darling.” Junhee answered and hugged him tight.

Just as they predicted, Junhee suddenly felt the ocean stirring. It was beginning to rumble from below. The waves were getting bigger and closer to them. It was starting to get dark. Sehun was no longer with her, and she knew calling it out to him would be useless. 

As soon as the first wave drew closer and crashed on her, she felt her eyes flutter.

And another.

And another.

But it was the last big wave that triggered her eyes to open.

//

A few days after her vivid dream, she continued on with her life as usual. She couldn’t stop thinking about her son, of course, but she had to focus on her studies and make sure she passes her classes.

They’re preparing for the final exams, and she’s stressed out. Her professor still hasn’t dismissed the class, and she had to get to her next class in another building. She’s getting antsy that she was shaking her leg already, hoping the bell would ring so her professor would stop talking.

The alarm rang and Junhee stood up immediately and compiled her things to get to her next class.

Just as she left the door, a book fell.

She didn’t notice it of course, since she wanted to get out of the classroom and to the next building.

Someone picked up her book and saw who owned it so that person could retrieve it for her. Luckily, the person saw a name.

The person strode to catch up to her. They tried to evade people, but they bumped into them.

“Junhee!” That person called out to her.

She didn’t seem to hear them.

“Junhee!” Once more they called out to her.

She was at the elevator and turned to face where the voice came from.

She squinted to see who was calling out to her.

Then she remembered Sehun’s story.

_You drop your book in front of him._

She then looked at the pile of books she had on hand.

She noticed that she lost her copy of “The Unbearable Lightness of Being”. 

But once she realized what had happened, she turned her head to the side where she’d see the person who held her book.

The person who Sehun had been telling her about.

The person she’s meant to be with and the person she's going to marry and have children with.

“Hi,” the person greeted her. 

Junhee beamed upon the greeting, her eyes crinkling and twinkling, “hi”.

“You dropped this.” He showed her the book cover.

“Thank you, Yifan.” She murmured and retrieved the book from him.

“You’re welcome,” He then knotted his eyebrows, “how do you know my name?”

“Well, aside from being in the same literature class, we’re also in the same economics class.” She stated.

“Oh, right.” He chuckled.

“So, uh, Junhee, right?” He verified.

“Yeah,” she nodded and bit her lip to keep herself from smiling.

“I-uh,” he clasped his hands and expelled a breath. “I-I was wondering if we could… uhmmm…”

“Yeah,” she couldn’t help it, she grinned.

“Maybe…”

Then they heard the elevator ding open, so both of them entered.

“Go out?” Junhee finished the sentence for him. Not caring if he wanted to ask that or not.

“Yeah,” he chuckled once more.

“I’d love that.” She responded. “So, uhm, I really want to go out now, but I still have a class.” She then laughed.

“Oh, yeah, it’s fine. Uhm, maybe, we could… go out for lunch after your class?” He then asked.

She just nodded.

With that they exchanged numbers.

But, Junhee noticed something about Yifan’s face.

Something that made her tilt her head to the side.

_Sehun._

“Is there something on my face?” Yifan was intrigued.

“No.” Junhee responded curtly. Then they heard the elevator ding once more and alighted with the others.

“You just look like someone I know.” She grinned.

“Alright,” he then flashed a small smile at her. “I’ll see you later?”

“You bet.” She responded and walked the opposite direction from him.

But before she could head to class, she looked behind.

Not knowing it, he did it too.

Feeling shy, she just smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. While he waved.

She knew from that moment on.

That moment she dropped her book with it returning it to her.

Her life would change forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he he he. Happy 6/22 fellow Krisho shippers (okay, this isn't official, but c'mon it's their birth dates lmao). He he he he.  
> Please wait for the final chapter coming in two days. <3


	6. Chapter 6

“So, I just checked the calendar and your birthdays are coming up.” Yifan announced to his kids as they were having dinner. His kids’ birthdays are 10 days and 4 years apart. Sometimes, he feels lucky that they were born in the same month. They could have one big double celebration.

The siblings looked at each other and stuck their tongues out.

“Is there anything you guys would like to do?” Yifan then asked them.

Sophia hummed, “I don’t mind not having a big celebration, dad. I’m fine with us three.”

“Nini’s right...” Sehun said as he shoved food to his mouth, then he gulped. “I’d rather spend it with you guys.”

“That’s fine with me.” Yifan took a sip of his water.

Sehun hasn’t thought about his mom for weeks. The last he remembered her was in their shared dream, and it was a very meaningful experience for him. He wondered from time to time how she was in her timeline. If she were doing okay.

Sehun then got lost in thought, and looked at the calendar behind them. _Dad’s right, birthday’s coming up, and I don’t know what exactly I want to do._

He then saw picture frames of them as a family in different locations or times in their life. There was a photo of the four of them on their trip in Japan. There was a photo of Junhee and Yifan on their wedding day. There was a photo of Junhee, Yifan, and Sehun in the Gyeongju house.

As the Wu trio continued to eat their dinner, Sehun then came up with something.

“Dad!” Sehun shrieked, causing Yifan to yelp. Sophia giggled when Yifan yelped.

“Sorry.” Sehun then said. Sophia still couldn’t stop giggling, and when Sehun saw this, he shot a glare at his little sister.

“Why don’t we go to Gyeongju for our birthday?” He then suggested pointing to him and Sophia.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Sophia chimed.

Yifan then hummed, “It’s been a while since we’ve been there. Yeah, I guess we could go.”

//

The Wu trio decided to go to Gyeongju on a weekend, so it won’t clash with their regular schedule. Sehun even suggested that instead of driving there.

_“Dad, it’s fine! We can go there by bus and train. At least you won’t get tired from driving.”_

After much convincing, Yifan yielded to his son’s wishes. It was his birthday month after all.

Just like him and his mom, the Wu trio played games in the train. They played card games like poker, blackjack, and Uno. However, much as Sehun wanted to play one more round of blackjack (he was losing, by the way), they had to pack their cards.

“I’ll win in the house, you’ll see!” Sehun declared cockily, while Sophia snickered at that.

//

They finally made it back to the Gyeongju house.

Yifan and Sophia entered the house first, storing their luggage inside. Meanwhile, Sehun stood still at the doorway and remembered his time with Junhee. He examined every bit of the house, as the memories of him and his mom played in his head.

He smiled wistfully at that.

“What are you smiling about dumb dumb?” Sophia asked, her eyebrows furrowed at what her brother was doing.

“Nothing.” Sehun just shook his head and smiled at his sister.

He then entered the house and surveyed every inch of the living room, dining room, and kitchen. He remembered when he and Junhee got drunk and snickered at the memory. He remembered that he cooked her breakfast too. He remembered the night when he slept on his mother’s lap and heard her hushed “I love you” as he pretended not to hear that.

“I love you lots, mom.” He whispered to the air.

As he walked to the bedroom, he noticed Suho-nim at the corner of the house. It was unusual that Suho-nim was there. If anything, he felt creeped out because it was like a horror movie. But his curious nature got to him and walked over to the bear.

He squatted down and hoisted the white bear (now yellowish with hints of dust) his mom won at the park. It was as if his mom left it there for a reason.

He dusted it off and pinched its cheek. However, he noticed something in the corner too.

Envelopes.

He picked those up and saw his dad’s name on the first envelope. He lifted the first envelope and revealed another bearing his name on it. He also checked the last envelope and saw Sophia’s name written there.

He lightly flapped the envelopes to remove some dust off of it. He even blew some air on it afterwards.

He then left the bedroom and notified his sister and dad, “hey guys, I found these in the bedroom.”

“What are those?” Yifan then asked as he came closer to his Sehun.

“Letters.” He stated. “I think it’s from mom.” Sehun then looked at them, and he gave the envelopes addressed to them.

//

Yifan stared at his envelope for a while. Sehun was right, it was from Junhee. The handwriting was obvious. He was nervous to open it for some reason. All he could think about is how this possibly is the last thing Junhee would ever say to him.

He then flipped the envelope and slid the letter out. He then unfolded the letter and read it.

_Hello my love,_

(Yifan smiled at that and even grazed a thumb on those words.)

_It’s Junhee._

_I’m writing this in 2018, weeks before Sophia’s birth._

_I purposefully stayed in the house to write these letters, so you and Sehun can spend more time together. I know I lied and said I felt unwell. Sorry, babe._

(Yifan just chuckled at that.)

_Something extraordinary happened nine years ago. Do you remember when Sehun had a car accident?_

(This had Yifan pause for a bit. Sehun was never in a car accident when he was a kid. The accident happened a year ago, how could she know? Unless… Then, Yifan looked for Sehun, but he was nowhere to be found. What was his son not telling him?)

_You’re surprised, aren’t you?_

(He nodded.)

_You can ask Sehun about the details, but know that I saw him and we spent time together here in Gyeongju. We had a blast in Gyeongju World, and he couldn’t hold his alcohol at all._

(Yifan was still confused by all this, how could Sehun meet his mother? Then Yifan also recalled a time when Junhee’s friends teased her about the weekend she spent in Gyeongju with a boy. He’s piecing it together and yet it didn’t make sense.)

_Listen, I know you’re confused now, but I want you to know something that you’ll understand._

_I love you so much._

_I’m crying right now writing this. Or maybe it’s the hormones._

_When I was with Sehun, I can see how well you raised him. He’s such a sweet, sweet boy. He does cry a lot though, which is something I find adorable. I’m so grateful that even if I’m gone by the time you read this, I know you’re still a wonderful dad to our beautiful children._

_Sophia, I regret not seeing her. Although, she’s in my tummy now, but still, to see her grow up. I would have loved to witness it. Sehun told me she loved to act._

(He nodded at that.)

_Please tell her never to give up on her dreams, okay? I’m counting on you._

(Yifan then whispered an “okay”.)

_Tell her I love her so, so much. Tell her that even if I didn’t get to see her grow, tell her I’m so, so proud of her. Tell her that everyday, please._

_And you, Yifan. You, I want to thank you always._

_Thank you for being the best husband any person could ever have._

_Thank you for loving me at my worst._

_Thank you for being the father to our children._

_Thank you, so much, for all the times we’ve spent._

(Yifan started tearing up.)

_I know that we said in our vows that we’ll be together forever. I’m so sorry for not fulfilling that promise._

_But know that I’m always by your side. Supporting you and watching over you._

_You’re my dream guy, Wu Yifan. I’m so lucky to have you._

_I love you so much, babe._

_Yours always,_

_Junhee_

//

Sehun went to the backyard to read his letter. He didn’t want his sister witnessing him crying. She’ll laugh at him.

Anyway, he hastily opened his letter and read it.

_Hello my darling,_

_It’s mom._

_I hope you’re doing well and you’ve recovered._

(Sehun whispered, I am.)

_If you’re reading this, then good work on discovering Suho-nim._

(Sehun made the right decision not telling her about the bunny; she named it correctly.)

_By this time, you’re about to turn four. You’re with your dad now actually. And Sophia, she’s in my tummy. We’ll meet her soon._

_God, Sehun, you’re such a lively, energetic child._

(Sehun chortled.)

_There were days I would get tired of running around chasing you everywhere. There were days I would ask your father to do that, and he’d get tired. But there were days I wanted to do those, because I know my time is limited._

_Seeing you as a toddler, it’s so wonderful. You’re so tiny. I love seeing you like this because you don’t tower over me._

(Sehun giggled.)

_Know that I’m cherishing every moment I have with you and your father. That even before Sophia’s out in this world, I try to speak to her too._

_You know, you talk to her when you get scared._

(Sehun smiled at that.)

_It’s the cutest thing ever. I love that, even then, you’ve accepted that you’ve become a brother and will love her._

_Also, please take care of your dad for me too._

_I’m so sorry that I’m not around to do that._

(Sehun teared up.)

_He won’t say much, but even if he looks like he’s not hurting, give him a hug. Tell him that even if he’s in so much pain or anger, everything will be okay._

(“Okay, mom,” Sehun promised as he sobbed.)

_Even if he doesn’t say much, just know that he loves and that he’ll always take care of you and Sophia._

_Also, even if I’m not around, I’m always watching over you and supporting you every step of the way. Whatever you choose to do. I’m so proud of the man you’ve become._

(He bawled upon reading that.)

_I love you always, my darling._

_Mom._

//

Sophia opened her letter in the garden. She, too, wanted space from her family, just in case she cries.

Once she took the letter out, she read the letter from her mom.

_Hello my Nini,_

_It’s mommy._

_It’s so funny, though. Your dad and I decided to name you Seo-ah for your Korean name, Sophia as your English name. Yet we ended up calling you Nini, as we talk to you._

_You’re still in my tummy, by the way, as I write this. I feel you kicking, and I’m so happy that you are._

(Sophia smiled.)

_I can’t wait to see you, my Nini._

_I know that when I see you for the first time, I won’t ever let go of you._

(Sophia started to sob.)

_I wish I had met you too like how I saw your brother._

_He went back in time by the way when he was in a coma._

(She was in disbelief over this.)

_No, honey, he’s not a time traveler. By some miracle he came back. I don’t want to tell you more about this, because you might get hurt and jealous. But know that your brother never neglected to speak about you._

_He told me that you’re acting in school, and that you have the passion for it. And the first thing I thought was, I’m so happy you’re doing something you love. And I hope you never give it up, Nini. Please don’t._

_I imagine you now as a beautiful young woman who can do anything she wants. That she’ll pursue what she wants to do._

_Know that even if I wasn’t around for most of your life, that I love you already. I love you very much._

(She started crying.)

_Mommy’s sorry that she never got to spend time with you. That doesn’t mean I love you less. It just means that the universe was cruel, and that you had to grow up with your brother and dad only. I love you and Sehunnie equally, my beautiful Nini._

_Remember that I’m always by your side and watching over you. Also, I’m always going to be proud of you and what you’ll do. Even if you no longer see me, I’m there for you every step of the way._

(She turned into a sobbing mess reading that.)

_I trust that you’ll keep the Wu boys in line._

(But, she chuckled at that.)

_I love you, my Nini._

_I can’t wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Mommy_

//

The Wu trio regrouped in the living room, while they all held their letters from Junhee. Yifan had a sullen look on his face. Sehun had just finished bawling, while Sophia was visibly crying.

They looked at each other and approached one another. As if they read each other’s minds, all of them went for one big group hug. Sehun sobbed once more, so did Sophia. Yifan was quietly crying.

Yifan hugged his children tighter than ever. He even lightly patted the backs of his children as his way of comforting then. Sehun, meanwhile, squeezed Sophia’s shoulder to let her know that he was there for her. Sophia had her head on her dad’s chest and gripped on the back of her dad’s shirt.

They stayed there for a while as they pulled away.

“Sorry dad.” Sophia’s voice cracked, and she pointed at Yifan’s tear-stained shirt.

“It’s okay, Nini.” Yifan smiled as he comforted Sophia, by rubbing his hand on her arm.

“You,” Yifan then pointed at Sehun, whom was wiping his face with his hands. Sehun then raised his eyebrows at that, “have some explaining to do, buddy.”

“Yeah,” Sophia agreed.

//

Sehun narrated everything from the start, trying to recall every moment he’s had with Junhee. Both Sophia and Yifan were doubtful at what happened. However, both of them realized that maybe it was real. After all, Yifan knew something about how Junhee knew the future. Yet, he dismissed it.

Sophia, of course, felt sad, that she never met her mother.

“How was she like?” She asked Sehun.

“Warm and sweet.” Sehun remembered. “You resemble her actually.” He added, and Yifan agreed to that.

Sehun received a flurry of questions from both of them, and Sehun tried answering them all as best he could. It was the least he could do knowing he spent that time with her.

“So you’re the guy she was with in Gyeongju?” Yifan wanted to confirm this. He was right in remembering there was a guy she spent time with in Gyeongju weeks before they went out. He heard it from her friends.

“Yeah, dad, I was.” Sehun verified it.

//

They agreed to have dinner outside, but Yifan decided to buy snacks in a nearby convenience store, so they could talk about Sehun’s experience in the living room. This led to Yifan talking about his memories with Junhee too. He recounted his firsts with Junhee.

Sehun and Junhee asked him about when she was pregnant with them and how she was.

“Angry and small.” It was all Yifan could say. The children laughed at that. Maybe if Junhee heard that, he would have been hit on the head for saying that.

He grinned when he told the children’s firsts and how easier it was to raise and discipline Sophia rather than Sehun. Sehun just acknowledged that fact, and Sophia felt pride over being a good kid.

They capped off the night by playing one last card game. Once again, Sehun lost.

The next day, Sehun proposed that they go to Gyeongju World and ride some of the attractions there. Sophia and Yifan agreed.

They spent the whole day there. Sehun noticed some of the rides had changed, but he still went on the scariest ones.

Just like her mother, Sophia cried after riding the first scary one.

“You’re just like mom, Nini.” Sehun said. “But as I told her, you don’t have to ride those with me. You can do whatever you want.”

The siblings and their father also tried the carnival games, just as Sehun and Junhee did. As usual, Sehun lost because of how arrogant he was, and Sophia won most of the games.

They decided to spend the night at the Gyeongju house before leaving in the morning the next day.

“Dad,” Sophia spoke up as they neared the house.

“Yeah, Nini?” Yifan asked.

“Maybe next year we could go here again.” Sophia offered a suggestion. Upon hearing that, Sehun only nodded silently.

“I’d love to go back here, so we could celebrate mom this time of year, and on her birthday, and on the day she passed.” Sophia added.

The trio stopped at the front door.

“I’d love that.” Yifan gave his blessing.

“Me too,” Sehun seconded. “Great idea, Nini.” He even gently tapped her on the shoulder.

So, since then, they’ve decided and agreed to go back to Gyeongju year after year. It had become their tradition. It’s so they will never forget her and her impact in their lives. It’s so they will have an excuse to spend their time together even if they’ll become apart. It’s so they could honor and celebrate the most important woman in their life. A woman they adored. A woman they missed. A woman they will always love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who's read the fic. Hehe. It's been a while since I wrote something and published it. I can't make any promises regarding a new work. I've decided a long time ago to distance myself from the fandom, and it's better that way for my sanity. It was fun coming back for a while so I could publish this. Once again, I appreciate everyone who's given this kudos, a comment, or even a view. It's all great. Hope y'all have a great day or night, and stay safe always. <3


End file.
